Blog użytkownika:Keelah777/Hej!
Witam wszystkich na moim nowym blogu! Będą pojawiały się na nim moje zazwyczaj dziwne przemyślenia... :) Może się grzecznie przedstawię i powiem troszkę o sobie? No dobrze, skoro nalegacie... Tak więc nazywam się ZASZYFROWANA. Mam lat tyle ile mają niektórzy użytkownicy (przykładowo Tira666, ale jej wieku chyba nie znacie :)). Ulubiony kolor - czarny i czerwony. Ulubiony filmy - Władca Pierścieni, Czarny łabędź, Ile waży Koń trojański. Zainteresowań mam mnóstwo: - Śpiew - zaśpiewało się parę razy na jakichś uroczystościach, apelach czy konkursach :) - Ogólnie muzyka. Lubię słychać muzyki, kiedy tylko mam czas i do tego sobie podśpiewywać... "And I never meant to cause you trouble I never meant to do you wrong..." Przepraszam! chyba się zdziebko zaśpiewałam i niechcący przepisało mi się kawłek tekstu (piosenka: Coldpaly - Trouble) do posta... No cóż, to tylko zwykły przypadek :) - Języki obce, najbardziej lubię angielski i włoski. - Czytanie książek. Zwłaszcza fantasy, bo książki bez takich elementów mnie nużą. - Pisanie książek (!) I wiele, wiele innych. Ulubione zespoły i piosenki? Nazbierałoby się tego naprawdę dużo... Jedną piosenkę wraz z zespołem wcisnęłam gdzieś tam "przypadkowo" na górze :) Of Monsters And a Man - Bones, Little Talks, Evanscence - praktycznie wszystkie ich utwory Fink Floyd - Another Brick in the Wall I jeszcze wiele więcej. Ale kogo to obchodzi? Wszyscy mnie namawiają, abym opublikowała fragment swojej książki. Robię to dla Ciebie Julka! Elena wyglądała przez okno. Pierwsze promienie słońca padały na jej jasną skórę. Kosmyk kasztanowych włosów osunął się na zarumieniony policzek. Był maj, więc piętanstolatka widziała rozkwitające piękne rośliny. Z łąki wysypanej kwiatami dobiegał dźwięk brzęczących owadów, pszczoły zbierały nektar. Czuć było cudowny zapach wiosny. Nagle sikorka przysiadła na parapecie, tuż obok dziewczyny. Ptak skierował wzrok na jej zielone oczy. Była zaskoczona, że jest tak blisko. Wykonała zbyt gwałtowny ruch i niebiesko - żółta, mała sikorka odleciała. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się równie bardzo szybkim, nagłym trzepotem skrzydeł. Tego dnia było zakończenie roku szkolnego. Elena była tym bardzo przejęta. Umówiła się ze swoim przyjacielem Alexem na spotkanie w parku, następnego dnia. Przez tą noc dziewczyna nie mogła spać. Zasnęła dopiero o 3:00. Jej sny zawsze były świadome i bardzo realistyczne. Ten jednak nie. Wszystko było inne. Trawa miała niebieski kolor. Krzaki róz fioletowy, a same róże były zwiędłe i czarne. Elena widziała fontannę, nie płynęła z niej woda. Pokryta była mchem, wyglądała na starą i zużytą. Z prawej strony stał marmurowy pomnik nieznanej kobiety o niezwykle cudownej urodzie. Dziewczyna była na długiej drodze. Czuła, jakby pod stopami miała próżnię. W oddali widzała Alexa. Wołał do niej jakieś nieokreślone słowa. Próbowała do niego dotrzeć, jednak gdy szła - cofała się. Mimo, iż jak najszybciej pędziła w przód, z każdym krokiem oddalała się od swojego przyjaciela. Zza niej zaczęło świecić jakieś niebieskie światło, które po chwili ją pochłonęło. Wtedy się obudziła. Elena spojrzała na zegarek. Była godzina 11:00. Piętnastolatka prędko zerwała się z łóżka, ubrała się i zbiegła na dół do jadalni. Tam czekały na nią jej babcia Helena i mama. - Widzę, że moja wnusia szybko przyzwyczaiła się do wakacji, a tym samym - późnego wstawania! - powiedziała Helena. - Przepraszam babciu, troszkę mi się... zaspało. - Dobrze, to mogę jeszcze wybaczyć. Teraz siadaj do stołu, bo jajecznica ci wystygnie, a ja już naczynia zmywam. - Muszę iść do parku, umówiłam się tam z Alexem. Nie wiem czy zdążę! - odrzekła Elena. - Zdążysz, gorzej będzie jak w ogóle nie zjesz śniadania. To najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia! A na którą godzinę masz tam być? - Na 12:00 babciu. - Bez problemu dotrzesz tam na czas, park jest jest przecież niedaleko. Dziewczyna szybko jadła posiłek, gdyż nadal obawiała się spóźnienia, chociaż babcia uspokajała ją, że nie musi się o to martwić. Gdy skończyła, pośpiesznie, prawie biegiem podeszła do zlewu, położyła tam talerz i usiadła na sofie obok swojej mamy Lidii, żeby się z nią pożegnać. Jednak była taka... nieobecna, zamyślona. Często się jej to zdarzało. Wszystko przez to, że jej mąż, a zarazem ojciec Eleny zniknął nagle w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach przed trzynastoma laty. Lidia odwróciła wzrok na córkę i lekko uśmiechnęła się, przymrużając oczy. Wtedy ją przytuliła. - Idziesz gdzieś? - zapytała. -Tak, do parku, ale muszę się spieszyć. Pa! - odrzekła Elena. Wyszła. Podążała prosto brukowaną drogą, następnie skręciła w lewo, aby na skróty przejść ścieżką w małym lasku. Potem szła chodnikiem pomiędzy domami jednorodzinnymi, aż doszła do celu. Alexa nigdzie nie było. Dziewczyna szukała go w ich kryjówce z dzieciństwa, dziupli w "Wielkim drzewie", zaglądała za drzewa a nawet sprawdzała, czy nie wspiął się na któreś z nich. Bez skutku. Po chwili zauważyła jakiś telefon na ziemi. Była to komórka jej przyjaciela. Na ekranie widniała wiadomość o następującej treści: "Hej, czekam na Ciebie, przy fontan...". Najwyraźniej nie doczekała się wysłania. Elena podniosła wzrok. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wokół nikogo nie ma. Czuła się nieswojo, jakby ktoś ją śledził. Cofnęła się o jeden krok, a zza niej zaczęło bić niebieskie światło. Dokładnie jak w śnie. Natychmiast ją pochłonęło. Znalazła się w jakimś tunelu, który mimowolnie unosił ją naprzód, nie mogła się ruszyć. Jeżeli się spodobało, może będę wrzucać dalsze części, chociaż szczerze wątpię, że komuś będzie chciało się czytać takie głupie opowiadanka... Jeżeli to wszysko przeczytałeś/aś - podziwiam Cię. Pa! :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach